Two Year Anniversary
by septasonicxx
Summary: Davis and Kayli go on a date and have an interesting conversation before deciding to celebrate their two year anniversary in a peculiar way. Enjoy! The A/N inside are important and should be read!Roy Peters spin-off.Requested by a friend on deviantart.


A/N: [In a parallel universe where unicorns roam the skies and- I'm totally joking btw...]

This is Emmiwish's Kiriban(from over on deviantart)! It's taken a while to write it because of everything happening in my life during this time, but it's finally done! I hope you guys all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Because yes, this was VERY FUN!

Just another quick[really?] thing to say before you dive in~

This is a spin-off from my 'Roy Peters'(FF7-Roy) story featuring the main character, Kayli, and her boyfriend, Davis. When I say spin-off, it means that some things in this story... in fact the _whole entire_ story might not be compliant to my other story. As in, this might not be possible in the other story. So don't read this and immediately think that everyone is going to achieve their dreams in my other story because of what happens here. Not true at all.

In this story, Kayli is 16 and Davis is 17. It is a perfect world [of unicorns] so they are also both SOLDIERs. =D

I've officially written too much in this section, so now I'm shutting up. If I think of anything else to add I'll put it at the end. Enjoy!

I hope you like it Emmiwish! Sorry it took so long!

* * *

The door to the cafe opened and a couple walked in, laughing quietly at something which had been said only moments ago. They headed over to find a table and the girl sat as the young man went to the counter to order them both drinks.

When he returned, he pushed her coffee over to her with a smile and she took it thankfully, wrapping her hands around it to absorb the warmth.

"I can't believe you don't like tea," she said with a smile, sipping her drink. "It's not _that_ bad."

"You're kidding, right? I mean, sure, if you want to drink leaves..." he trailed off with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Davis, how can you not like the idea of drinking leaves but not mind drinking _beans_?" She gestured at their drinks of coffee and Davis laughed aloud.

"Completely different! Leaves aren't meant to be eaten, but everyone eats beans!" He took a sip of his drink, determined to win this argument as he believed his reasons were sound.

"Not everyone," she sighed. "Some people don't like beans."

"You're missing the point, Kayli! Beans are normal food, but leaves are just... things from a tree! They're not food at all!" Davis exclaimed, resting his drink down again and shaking his head at her.

"Some animals eat leaves! You know, like herbivores!" Kayli retorted stubbornly. She didn't want to give up just yet! Besides, Davis obviously disliked tea for a silly reason so she had to shoot it down in order for him to be able to try it without worrying!

"I'm not a herbivore," Davis grumbled in mock annoyance. Truthfully, he was finding this conversation incredibly amusing and enjoyable! Thankfully, Kayli knew how to read him well enough to know he was just joking.

"I still think you should try some tea," Kayli said with a smile as she picked up her coffee to sip it before gently putting it down again. "Just once?"

"No way. Just the _thought_ of drinking leaves puts me off." Davis shuddered.

"It's just like coffee but with a different taste!" Kayli whined. "I'll even buy it so you won't have to waste your precious gil!"

"Seriously, don't bother. I'm not drinking tea and that's final." Davis laughed and drank more of his coffee.

With a roll of her eyes, Kayli also drank more of her own coffee. She had known there would be no convincing him, but at least she had tried. Perhaps next time he would be softened enough to at least _try_ some for her sake... after all, she was his girlfriend and he should be tripping over himself trying to please her!

Giggling, Kayli ducked her head to hide her face. She still couldn't believe they were together after so long. How long had it been now? Since she was fourteen, which meant this was their second year of dating!

"What's gotten you shy all of a sudden?" Davis asked teasingly yet softly, leaning forward slightly to try and see her eyes. She looked up at him and blushed bright red.

"We've been dating for two years," she said simply.

"Wow, we have." Davis' eyebrows shot up and he leant back in his seat, taking a slow sip of his coffee whilst trying to appear thoughtful at the same time. Kayli raised an eyebrow and he promptly stopped trying to be something he was _not_.

"Rex and Cloud will probably expect us to do something for our anniversary," Kayli said with a shrug, watching in shock as Davis suddenly began to choke on his coffee. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Davis said faintly before going back to coughing. When he managed to calm down, he drank more coffee before looking up at Kayli to see her patient expression as she waited for an explanation for his reaction. "Sorry, but I seriously just cannot picture them actually _caring_ whether we do anything to mark two years of dating."

"Really?" Kayli asked curiously, her face showing as she actually thought about it. "Cloud loves seeing us get all romantic though. I think he's soaking it all in so that he can one day get the courage to ask out his mystery girl from back in Nibelheim."

"Ah, true. But Rex? I mean, I know he's a ladies man and all... but don't you think he's just a little bit too obsessed with Gemma right now to care what we're up to?" Davis pointed out.

It was true. Lately they'd hardly seen any of Rex because he'd been on so many dates with Kayli's best friend, Gemma. They didn't mind, though, since they had each other to hang out with when their best friends deserted them for their love interests. Cloud and Alec had also formed a much stronger relationship with Zack over the past year so they never felt left out as they were kept busy keeping the puppy out of trouble.

"Do you remember the exact date?" Kayli asked.

"Are you kidding? I thought the girl was supposed to remember that kind of thing!" Davis said, beginning to panic. Kayli laughed and drank more of her coffee before reaching out and grabbing his hand to calm him down.

"Relax! Since neither of us can remember, why don't we just make this our anniversary date?" Kayli suggested.

"Anniversaries are supposed to be special," Davis pouted.

"Then let's go do a knock-and-run on Rufus ShinRa's door!" Kayli said excitedly, already half out of her chair and downing the rest of her coffee quickly. Davis' eyes lit up and he followed suit, following her out of the little coffee shop, dumping his cup in the bin on the way out and then grabbing her hand to run towards to ShinRa building where they would quickly locate the vice-president's room and pound mercilessly on it before hiding as fast as a couple of Third Class SOLDIERs possibly could.

Having been in an environment with boys and men surrounding her all the time over the past two years, their immaturity and love for practical jokes had rubbed off on Kayli a lot. Just because she was a girl did not mean she was any more sensible than her male SOLDIER friends.

Laughing as they ran into the ShinRa building and almost bowled some people over in the process, Kayli and Davis navigated themselves expertly through the corridors and up flights of stairs until reaching the room in question. They could almost smell the huge amounts of gil that had been spent on making the inside good enough for the President's son as they drew near and exchanged a glance full of grins before leaping forward the last distance to pound the door.

After making enough noise to wake up Wutai, they bolted like there was no tomorrow.

Life as a SOLDIER was good, Kayli thought to herself.

With Davis it was even better.


End file.
